Portable Gravity Lift
Were you looking for the more permanent Grav Lift? The Portable Gravity Lift is a piece of Covenant deployable field equipment. It is only available in Halo 3. Operation *Once deployed, the Portable Gravity Lift unfolds and projects a bluish-purple gravity beam that propels the player into the air - exactly the same as the Covenant's larger version, the unmodified Gravity Lift, but on a smaller scale and won't last for an infinite time. When placed near a wall, a player can use this device to jump on or over it. Doorways can also be blocked with it, by sticking enemy players on the ceiling, or if in Forge place it horizontally so it pushes the player away. This is a really good use if you are playing juggernaut and you can push or make the juggernaut stuck. It has the power to lift vehicles, such as the Mongoose, and other objects besides players into the air. Fragmentation grenades tossed at the lift will fly off in directions which can be manipulated by the player to damage enemies. *One tactic that has been used was deploying a Gravity Lift and then sending a power drain or grenade up to the enemy above, but this requires a deal of luck as well. *It is activated like all equipment in Halo 3 by the X button *The gravity lift can also be used when you are about to be splattered by a vehicle. You can deploy the grav lift in front of the vehicle. The driver will not be able to avoid it and the vehicle will be sent flying, leaving you unharmed. Forge *When in Forge you can place an active gravity lift that doesn't require pickup for activation. So in-game it will already be active. *In Forge you can place a Gravity Lift on top of a weapon holder. If done correctly the gravitational force from the holder will turn the Gravity Lift sideways. So instead of lifting you up vertically, it will push you horizontally. This can be used to keep people from entering doorways or certain areas. * You can drop it on top of a active bubble shield which will cause it to rise above your opponent, leaving him unprotected. Disadvantages *Usage of the Gravity Lift inside (with a roof above) can trap the player, as they cannot move out while pressed against the ceiling. However, this can also be used as a defense. Also, portable or not, the Gravity Lift can still be destroyed by conventional weaponry and will self-destruct after about 30 seconds. An active Gravity Lift will not survive a fall from a great height. *After around 30 seconds the gravity lift will blow up, meaning that you will only have a limited amount of time to take advantage of its abilities. You can also blow it up by meleeing it. *Any weapon will suffice though. Appearances *The Portable Gravity Lift was seen in the H3 ViDoc while a group of players were attacking High Ground. To the untrained eye one would suppose that a player just grenade jumped, but there was a pad on the floor that was radiating a blue light similar to the Man Cannon. It is another piece of equipment similar to the Bubble Shield, Power Drainer, Trip Mine, and Radar Jammer. *The Portable Gravity Lift was confirmed on Bungie.net. Trivia *The Gravity Lift is used in obtaining the Cowbell Skull, on "The Ark" level of Halo 3. You have to set the gravity lift in an exact place on the floor and jump to get it. (placing can vary slightly) *An interesting tactic during the motor pool battle in Crow's Nest is to let the Chieftain charge you, then deploy the Gravity Lift, sending the Chieftain flying over your head. It is less of a tactic, than plain fun. *If you deploy it on a balcony on High Ground and then jump under it you will get stuck. The only way to get free is to die or destroy the Gravity Lift. *The Gravity Lift's effect will pass through ceilings, so you can be lifted into the air from a Grav Lift under the surface you're walking on. *On the map, High Ground, the Portable Gravity Lift is commonly used for a way to breach the base if the main door isn't open. *Or a good distraction and disorienter *A grav lift can be used a "secondary" weapon holder if a weapon is placed corrrectly. Gallery Image:Portable Gravity Lift in Action.jpg|The Portable Grav Lift deployed Image:Covenant Portable Gravity Lift Undeployed.jpg|The Covenant Portable Gravity Lift, inactive. Image:Grav Lift Logo.jpg|The HUD icon for the gravity lift Category:Halo 3 Category:The Covenant